Soushi Miketsukami
Soushi Miketsukami (御狐神双熾 Miketsukami Sōshi) is the nine tailed spirit fox and is also of mixed blood (youkai and human) like the other members of SS, but he is the most powerful one. Soushi is usually calm, polite, and gentle to everyone, but has a soft spot for Ririchiyo Shirakiin (his partner). He blindly obeys her like a "dog" and always tries to protect her, even if his own life is at risk. He used to serve Kagerou Shoukin. He was killed in action at the end of Part 1 at age 23, protecting Ririchiyo from a band of evil youkai. He is reincarnated but does not remember his previous life. After learning from Kagerō's mother how important Ririchiyo was for the previous Sōshi, he researches about him and becomes Ririchiyo's SS agent again. Appearance Human Form Soushi is a handsome 22-year-old man and tall as well. He has grayish silver hair along with mismatched eyes (one eye is turquoise while the other is somewhat a green/yellow color. A woman one time confessed to him and wanted him to be her boyfriend but got rejected because he already loves someone else (Ririchiyo-sama). Youkai Form When Soushi Miketsukami changes form, he is usually surrounded by cherry blossoms. He wears a white, blue and black old Japanese style outfit, has nine white tails and a sword, and also white fox ears on his head. His hair also seems to change from gray to white. Personality Before Soushi met Ririchiyo, he was a decietful person that put up a disguise to play with women, causing him to develop a cold personality. After he started to write letters to Ririchiyo, pretending to be his former master, Kagerou, he found that he was changing, and becoming a kinder person. Currently, he is calm,sweet, and caring. He is very obsessed with Ririchiyo and is willing to do anything for her. In episode 4 it is implied that he very much became smitten with her and gets somewhat jealous when other men talk to her. Soushi like Watanuki says really is a true lolicon since the only woman he has eyes for is Ririchiyo, no other women.In chapter 15 as Ririchiyo helps Sorinozuka clean his room she finds a porn video. Sorinozuka says "It's normal, right Mike?" as he repsonds that he can't understand it thus being called a liar by Renshou while Ririchiyo stares up at him with a confused-like look;He then explains to her that his words at the time were absolutely not a lie because he CANNOT get excited by any other woman but her, so basically he means she's the apple in his eye. Voice * Yuuichi Nakamura (Japanese) Relationship Ririchiyo Shirakiin In the manga, on chapter 10, Soushi and Ririchiyo kissed when the Time Capsule event was taking place in Ayakashi Kan. Ririchiyo left to go the playground, embarrassed because the letter she wrote was supposed to be given to her "future" self and Soushi was not meant to read it. Despite this, Soushi read it and told her that he doesn't deserve those words, continuing on with how being by her side is enough and that's what makes him happy. Afterwards, Ririchiyo confessed to him her love, which also made Soushi admit he returned her feelings. As a result, they became lovers despite their seven years age difference. In the anime she confessed her love for him in an attempt to give him the self courage she got after she fell inlove with him. Soon after, he embraced her tearfully and told her that he loved her too. Also in the manga, he opened up to Ririchiyo, telling her he had a dream of wanting children and a family with her. This shows a bit more of his affection towards her, actually telling her his wishes. For a moment, the master/servant relationship vanishes and is replaced with the relationship of lovers. When Soushi's in his apartment it's revealed that there's a "secret" door, to which he opens and has like maybe 100 or possibly a million pictures of none other than Ririchiyo, not to mention a great big huge one of her. History Miketsukami is the nine-tailed fox's reincarnate. To control him, his family placed him under severe house arrest, and escorted to and from school. His room was his world; he has never met his parents. Through school, he learned to be very clever, and how to trick people. He started playing with women, starting with a maid. He moved through the ranks, trying to gain more and more freedom, and to move away from his family. At a party with his then-mistress, the most powerful woman in his family, he met Kagerou's mother, made her pity him, and gained freedom from his family. He had intended to serve her, but instead, he got Kagerou. Kagerou made him write replies to the letters from Ririchiyo. While replying to her letters, and trying to be a form of Kagerou she'd be interested in, he found she had influenced him, and became disappointed when he saw her for the first time. He found he was heartless when he learned about her past from Kagerou, when she was twelve. Though he still wrote letters to her, he became more like the "Kagerou" he had been emulating. When he was twenty two, he left the house where he was employed, and moved to the Ayakashi building, just to take care of Riricho. Plot Miketsukami was in severe house arrest and never met his parents. He had to use his cunningness to get himself to freedom. When he was 14 he saw Kagerou's mom at a party and wanted to serve her but got Kagerou instead. Kagerou handed Soushi a letter from his fiancee Ririchiyo Shirakiin to write her back. As he would write back he gradually started changing into a better person. He had feelings for her even though he never met her. As he saw Ririchiyo looking down with pain he wanted to protect her as he saw her very miserable. At the age of 22 he wanted to work as a bodyguard (despite having a handsome face) to take care of Ririchiyo. Soushi is deeply in love with her and doesn't have an interest in any other women his age. Gallery Chapter_8_Cover.jpg Trivia *In the timeskip of the manga, the reincarnated Soushi seems to have forgotten his past life. When he was younger everytime when he would see a girl with black hair he'd get this nostalgic feeling. He digs up the time capsule and finds all of the past Soushi's things like Ririchiyo's pictures and text messages. Reincarnated Soushi realizes that the past Soushi had quite an obsession with Ririchiyo and decided to behave a lot like him. It also appears that he happens to be jealous with the past Soushi since the current Soushi really seems to have intense feelings for Ririchiyo. *He has parents, but never met them at all. *He's currently dating his master who happnes to be 7 years his juinor (lolicon). *He appears to have an unhealthy obsession with Ririchiyo. *A young woman one time confessed and really wanted to be his girlfriend, but was rejected. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Secret Service Category:Main Character